Misunderstanding
by RizzlesFandom
Summary: A complete misunderstanding on Korsak's part leads to Rizzles! As always. Reviews are appreciated! Expect a few more chapters after this one. Love you all!
1. A Simple Procedure

**So I know that I haven't been updating my other fic as of lately, but I promise I haven't given up on it! I will write another chapter… soon! Just with school things have been crazy. Thanks again to all of those who have read, reviewed, and added me to their favorites… you are all amazing!**

**Once again another rated M fic because… well in my opinion that it was fanfic is for… seeing things you never would on the show.**

* * *

><p>"Fuck!"<p>

"Language Jane."

Jane down at Maura, who was currently seated on the floor between her legs. "Really?"

"What? I simply do not understand why you always have to use offending language to accent your point."

"Maura… you're pulling a thorn out of the bottom of my foot… how do you want me to react? Should I throw some streamers?" Jane shot back at Maura, holding onto the chair's handles for dear life.

Maura didn't respond, intent on the looking at the bottom of Jane's foot now. "How exactly did you manage to step on a thorn anyways?"

Jane sighed in exasperation. "I was running through the park…"

"Barefoot?"

"Maura are you going to cut me off every time I speak or?" Jane was teasing of coarse, a smirk played on her lips.

"Oh no of coarse not continue." But Maura, being Maura didn't catch on. Jane just smiled.

"I had sneakers on, but then there was this mother… she was walking her kids in the stroller and she didn't have shoes on. She looked like she was having a rough day. So I gave her my shoes…" Jane blushed slightly, rubbing at her scars.

"You gave her your shoes because she looked like she was having a rough day?" Maura repeated, now smirking up at Jane.

"Yes. I do have a heart you know!" Jane shot back at her.

"Oh I know." Maura smiled, before lifting Jane's foot up higher. Jane winced, leaning back against the chair. "This is going to hurt." Maura warned.

"No shit Sherlock." Jane replied, closing her eyes and bracing herself.

Maura wrinkled her face in confused. "Who is Sherlock?"

"What… really Maura? Really?" Jane sighed. "Never mind just… just do it."

"Okay." Maura shrugged. Placing the tweezers at her foot, Maura wrapped her hand around Jane's ankle, making sure Jane couldn't move. Then in a swift movement, Maura pulled the thorn out of Jane's foot.

"Oh God… Fuck!" Jane swore, head thrown back, eyes squeezed tight.

"Oh I… I'll just come back…" Korsak blushed, walking quietly back out of the door in which he had came.

"Korsak what?" Jane stammered before taking a moment to consider why he reacted the way he did. From the door's vantage point he could see Jane's back and Maura between her legs and that was it. "Shit." Jane swore again.

"Jane language." Maura retaliated, standing up and smoothing out her dress. "And why did Vince leave so quickly?" Jane gave her a look and left that one to Maura who's eyes went wide and she mouthed "oh."

Jane was quick to walk out of the room and grab Korsak. "It's not what you think."

"Janie what you and the doc do behind closed doors is none of my business."

"What? No. Shit Korsak." Jane covered her eyes with her hands before placing them out before her. "She was pulling a thorn out of my foot."

"Huh?" Korsak stammered.

"It's true. Jane got a thorn logged in the arch of her foot. Since the hospital wait would be long and I am a doctor I offered to remove it for her. It was quite painful though which is why Jane reacted in a loud gesture." Maura shrugged, stepping out of the office next to Jane.

"Oh. Oh wow. My bad." Korsak blushed.

Jane rolled her eyes. "Did you need something?"

"I umm… just wanted to know if you wanted any coffee? Frost and I are heading out to lunch."

"Seriously?" Jane whined. "Just go."

Maura laughed as Korsak shuffled off, back up the elevator, leaving Jane to shake her head. "My life is a joke." Jane laughed, finally catching the humor in the situation.

After the laughter had subsided Maura and Jane were left to their thoughts, an awkward silence ensuing. _What if they did have sex? What would that be like? Do I think of her that way? I think I do. _Hesitate glances meet the others, before they both smiled.

"So lunch?" Jane asked needing something, anything to break the silence.

"Sounds yummy." Maura smiled back, walking out with Jane to her car.

* * *

><p><strong>Again I am sorry for the extremely delayed post of a chapter in my other fic, I promise I haven't given up on it I just haven't exactly figured out where I want to go from there yet. So in the mean time enjoy this one. Thanks again for all the support! Love you all!<strong>

**Oh and reviews please! They keep my fingers on the keyboard! :D**


	2. Pricker Bush

"Oh fuck!"

"Maura did you just swear?" Jane asked highly amused.

"Jane." Maura whined. "Please not now."

"Right sorry." Jane looked back over at Maura. She was bent over at the waist, leaning across her desk. Her arms were raised on the sides, gripping on. Her fancy, million dollar dress was pushed up to her waist and her panties were pulled down to her knees. Jane was currently situated behind Maura's bare ass. "How did you do this again?"

Maura sighed, her face flushing. "I was walking to a crime scene in my new Jimmy Choos, which happened to be extremely muddy due to the vast rainstorms are area was hit with last night, and they sunk causing me to fall into a pricker brush."

"Hence the needles in your ass?" Jane tried to keep the smirk out of her voice.

"Jane this isn't funny!" Maura protested, the embarrassment starting to make her emotional.

"No you're right I'm sorry." Jane bit her lip looking at Maura's firm butt cheeks once again. "How did you get back here?"

"I had Barry drive me. He was quite mortified. I laid in the back seat. I'm just glad you were still here. I would hate to think what my interns would have said."

Jane couldn't help the smirk that formed then. "You sure you trust me to do this? I could drive you to a hospital where a real doctor like yourself can do this."

"Although I'm not a doctor of that sorts I understand your reasoning. However, I trust you so your worries aren't necessary. Simply pull them out at the angle they went in."

Again Jane's face broke out in a grin. "Umm okay…" Looking down at Maura Jane softly set one of her hands on her hip to keep her steady as the other one grabbed a needle sticking out of Maura's cheek. "This is probably going to hurt…" Jane warned just before pulling it out.

Maura gasped and groaned in pain. "Ow."

"Sorry." Jane mumbled before reaching for another. The same routine followed until only one was left.

"Hey Maura have you seen Jane…" Korsak's words died in his throat as he noticed the scene. "Shit sorry." And he was gone in a flash.

"Really? Really?" Jane groaned in complete shock. "Again?… Hold on Maura."

Before Maura could protest otherwise Jane was chasing Korsak down in the hallway. "Korsak!"

"Look Jane what you and Maura do is none of my business, but keep the damn door locked!"

"Korsak she fell on a pricker bush and has needles sticking out of her butt!" Jane hissed at him. "She was too embarrassed to go to a doctor."

"What? Shit Jane seriously?"

"Yes. It seems you have an act for walking in at horrible times."

"Oh right. Uhh I'll just go wait upstairs."

Jane shook her head as she walked back into Maura's office. This time however she did lock the door. "Sorry Maura."

"He is never going to want to come down here again." Maura said, her face a slight red, but she was smiling none the less. Jane laughed as well, walking around behind Maura once again. As gently as she could she pulled the last one out.

Taking just a moment to look over Maura, now that the offending needles were no longer blocking the view Jane couldn't help the spark that rushed through her. Maura had a cute ass. Deciding to throw caution to the wind Jane leaned over and placed a sweet, soft kiss to one of Maura's cheeks, before straightening. "Umm yeah they are all out."

"Oh umm. Thank you." Maura stammered. She had jumped slightly at the touch of Jane's lips to her skin, but now wanted more of that touch.

"No problem." Jane looked at her boots, rubbing her palms as Maura fixed herself. "So tuna for lunch?"

And just like that Jane was gone from Maura's office. Maura stood there shocked for a moment before a soft smile graced her features.

* * *

><p><strong>Still like this fic? Let me know. It's really random and I'm not sure where I got the idea from, but if you all like it I'll keep writing. Thanks for the reviews! <strong>


	3. Handcuffs and a Bed

**Background to this chapter. Korsak is at Jane's house after being called by Maura's voice activated phone.**

* * *

><p>"Korsak?" Jane called out. "Could you uhh… help us in here?"<p>

Korsak paused, looking at the bedroom door of Jane's apartment. "Us?"

"Me and Maura." Jane sighed loudly. "And before you say anything it isn't what it looks like okay?"

Korsak raised his eyebrows before hearing Maura's voice, "Maura and I." He smirked before turning the handle. His eyes went slightly wide at the sight.

"Not a work Korsak. Just help us out." Jane warned.

"Hey Janie. What you and the doc do in your own time is none of my concern." Korsak replied while holding his hands up in the air.

"Korsak!" Jane groaned. "I said it isn't what it looks like."

"I don't get it." Maura said, a look of inquisition on her face. Both Jane and Korsak looked at her with an expression that screamed, "Really?" Maura's face changed to that of shock. "Oh. Oh I get it now. Korsak thinks we were engaged in sexual activity."

Jane groans in embarrassment and Korsak chuckles as he searches for a key.

Jane and Maura our lying on her bed. Jane is on her back, underneath Maura who is straddling her lap. Their hands are both stretched over their heads and are cuffed to the bed post. Neither one of them can move.

Korsak moves closer to the bed looking for the lost key. Jane gives him a look as if to say "don't you dare ogle Maura." Korsak just shakes his head and smiles, reassuring Jane that he had no intentions of doing so.

Maura's dress was stretched tight, barely covering her butt as it slid up her thighs. Jane bit her lip to keep from reacting when she glanced down at their bodies and could see right down Maura's dress to her perfect breasts encased in black lace. She tried, but the image of Maura in matching panties floated into her mind.

Maura was having similar reactions. She could feel Jane's hard, slender body beneath her and the heat radiating from her body. From this angle she could see every inch of Jane's features. Clenching her thighs around Jane's body she tried to stop herself from grinding softly on her.

Both women were starting to notice the attraction they had for each other, but neither one of them was going to say anything about it.

"Can I ask how you two ended up like this?" Korsak asked as he found the key underneath the bed.

"Long story." Jane muttered.

"But not a sexual one." Maura added.

"Right…" Korsak said, not truly believing.

Jane decided to end that right there and then. "Korsak if this was sexual why would we cuff both our hands to the bed?"

Korsak seemed to think this over before nodding. "Your right." He agreed. "No satisfaction there."

"Well actually since two women…" Maura started, but with a quick thrust of her hips up Jane effectively silenced her with a yelp.

Deciding to get out of there as quickly as possible, Korsak un-cuffed the women and walked out calling to Jane that he would see her back at the office.

As they lowered their hands both women looked at the other bashfully, yet neither moved. "Uhh Maura… you kind of have to move…." Jane stammered.

"What if I don't want to?" Maura shot back a smirk on her face.

Jane gulped, but her hands moved to Maura's hips on their own accord. "Well I guess you leave me no choice."

Jane suddenly flipped them, pinning Maura beneath her on the bed. Neither knew what they were doing exactly, but neither cared at this moment. "Jane!" Maura squealed before wrapping her arms around Jane's neck.

Jane smirked and leaned down next to Maura's ear. "I like being on top… just in case you ever need to know that."

And just like that Jane was gone, pulling off of Maura and walking into the kitchen. "Wine?" Jane asked as she left the room.

Maura just laid there stunned for the moment, trying to ignore the wetness between her thighs. "Sure." Can her smooth reply as she straightened her dress and followed after Jane.

Things were definitely changing between them and Maura intended to find out what.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the delay in posting on this fic. This idea just came to me. Hope you all enjoyed it! As for how they ended up like that… well that's up to your own imagination. *winks* Reviews please! Thanks!<strong>


	4. The Awkward Date

**I am so sorry for all of my delayed updates! I know I keep promising quick updates and I promise that I will try to get them all updated by the end of the week. I have a week off from school and plan on updating as much as possible. School has just been kicking my ass lately. But, to not draw out the wait any longer here is the next chapter.**

**This is the most random fic I have ever written, but if you all love it I will keep it open for updates! Thanks!**

* * *

><p>Maura was sitting at her desk in the office. It was a late night for her, having to go over a few autopsy reports for another squad. Jane had left on a date so Maura sat alone. When Jane first told her that she was going on a date Maura had felt an unusual clench of jealous consume her. It was true that their relationship was changing, but Maura was under the impression that it was changing into a more physical, dating sort of relationship. Apparently she was wrong,<p>

Sighing, Maura continued to read her reports. An hour or so later Maura was startled as Jane came barging in, throwing herself down on the couch.

"That was probably the most awkward, awful, hysterical dates I have ever been on." Jane said, a smirk gracing her features.

"Jane?" Maura asked, starting at her friend.

"God Maura. He was perfect… until we got in bed." Jane said a disappointed, but amused expression on her face.

Maura frowned at the image of Jane in bed with a man, with anyone but her. "Oh what happened?" Maura pushed that thought aside, trying to be Jane's friend.

"I don't even think I can explain it… he was just so awful." Jane laughed now. "I would have to show you for you to understand."

"Show me?" Maura asked surprised, but then smirked at the idea of having Jane show her. "Okay."

"Really?" Jane asked. Her heart skipped a beat, but she remained calm. "Alright… uh sure. Come here and lay on your back on the couch." Jane said getting off of it.

Maura nodded, walking over to the couch. She had on a skin tight pencil skirt, a cute blouse with a belt around the middle, and a pair of pumps on her feet. Laying delicately down on her back Maura looked up at Jane. "Now what?"

"Okay so I was on my back on the bed right. And we were… uh… getting into it a bit. And it was great." Jane moved on top of Maura, straddling her gently. "So he was on top of me, which I'm not really a fan of, but on the first date I figured it would be okay. And you know… he was… naked." Jane blushed. "And I was too."

Maura chuckled. "Jane I understand that. Most people are when engaging in sexual activity."

Jane flushed, but then smirked. "You couldn't just say sex huh?" Maura laughed and Jane continued on with her story. "So he… umm he…"

"Put his penis inside of you." Maura filled in the blank.

"Maura! Shit! We need to work on your dirty talk." Jane didn't really realize exactly what she said, shaking her head down at Maura. However, Maura did and she smirked at the idea of Jane helping her say naughty things for the bedroom.

"Sorry. Please continue." Maura smiled.

"Right. So we were starting to have sex." Jane paused. "I started laughing at him, which he did not approve of."

"You laughed at him while he was pleasuring you!" Maura laughed astonished. "He couldn't have been that bad."

Jane shook her head amused. "No just wait." Jane laid over top of Maura. "This is what he was doing." Jane began to jerk her hips in random motions, her face scrunched up, and the most strange noises coming from her mouth. Maura was in tears laughing.

"What is that?" Maura howled.

"Right?" Jane laughed. "I managed to hold it together until he started speaking though." Jane took a breath to get back into the persona of her date. "_Oh baby. God yeah. Gonna drill you so good till my dick swells_." Maura laughed loudly. "I mean for the love of God, dick swelling. Not sexy." Jane said in fits of laughter.

Maura chuckled. "What is then Jane? Aside from being on top what do you like?"

Jane couldn't stop the slight jerk of her hips as she took notice of the fact that Maura was beneath her asking about her favorite things in sex. It was as if Jane realized their situation for the first time. Once again deciding she needed to throw caution to the wind Jane slowly began to circle her hips, pressing into Maura. Lowering herself a bit more so that their breasts could press together Jane looked into Maura's eyes. "I love hearing their moans and feeling their body against mine. The way my breasts rub against their body is amazing."

Maura's body was tingling and she was fighting the urge to moan. Jane was too.

"I like dirty talk, but I prefer to be the one saying it." Jane continued on, her breath hot in Maura's ear now. "I love hearing them moan as I whispered naughty things in their ear." Jane was now whispering, but neither woman really noticed.

"What do you say?" Maura asked, slightly breathless.

"It depends on the situation." Jane replied. "If we were going at it hot and heavy it would be different than making love."

"What about right now? What would you say if you were having sex right now?" Both realized that this was not an appropriate conversation, but neither minded. Instead Jane kept pressing her hips into Maura's, their sexes brushing, covering by their clothing. Maura's skirt was beginning to ride up to her waist.

Taking a deep breath Jane flicked her tongue along Maura's earlobe. "Feel that Maura? Can you feel what I'm doing to you? Your pussy is so hot and dripping wet. I can feel the moisture soaking my own pussy. Do you like when I fuck you like this; scissoring our bodies together?"

Maura's eyes closed and she fought with herself on whether she should reply or not. It took all herself restraint not to buck up and grind into Jane. Her battle was cut short though as a bang of the door and the dropping of papers shocked Jane and Maura out of their reenactment.

"I'm so sorry and don't you guys dare say that this isn't what it look like again. I mean for Pete's sake just tell me not to come down here anymore okay?" Korsak yelled, completely humiliated and mortified at walking in on them for the fourth time. "At least get a room in your own house or something!" And with that, Korsak went slamming out the door.

Jane and Maura's eyes were wide and Maura blushed. "Should you go explain what we were doing?"

"I don't think he would believe us even if I tried to explain that I was explaining my date to you."

Maura thought about it. "True." Both women were still pressed together. "Uhh Jane? This time you have to move."

"Oh. Right right." Jane nodded, getting off of Maura. Maura sat up, straightening her skirt, neither of them commenting how it was bunched up around her waist.

Both were silent until Jane noticed the paperwork on Maura's desk. "Working late?"

Maura nodded. "I had just finished when you walked in." Maura pretended not to notice how dark and raspy Jane's voice had gotten and how that voice had literally soaked her panties.

"Did you eat dinner?" Jane asked again.

"Nope." Maura replied. "Chinese at my place?"

"Sounds great."

And with that they left, both of them trying to ignore the naughty thoughts plaguing their minds.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? Let me know! Reviews please!<strong>


	5. Locker Room Romp

**A million thanks for the support I receive on all of my fics. You all are simply amazing!**

* * *

><p>Since that night when Jane demonstrated her date on Maura both woman tried to stay away from physical contact with the other. However, that didn't stop them from noticing things about one another. Like how Jane always stood with her hip cocked out as if ready to jump at any given moment, or how Maura's hair was just long enough to brush against her breasts when leaning over.<p>

Maura would find herself distracted during autopsies and Jane would find herself staring at Maura's while investigation a crime scene. They still hung out and flirted constantly, but it seemed like neither of them were willing to take their relationship to the next stage by addressing their obvious attraction for the other.

Korsak had riddled Jane with questions and demands, but was still flustered as Jane denied everything. From now on he vowed just to stay away from the two of them while they were together and call before going down to the morgue.

"No!" Maura's distressed cry startled Jane as she stepped into the morgue. Maura was standing in the middle of the lab, staring down at her now ruined dress. She had dropped the samples of blood, water, and other liquids down the front of her. "Not the shoes, not the shoes!" Maura screamed, quickly ridding herself of the new pair of heels she had bought.

"Having a bad day?" Jane asked, trying to keep the amused expression from her face.

"Yes it seems I am." Maura pouted, trying to save the dress, but it was pointless. The dress was ruined.

Seeing Maura's distraught look Jane stepped up, trying to help her clean off the fluids soaking into her dress. Her hand grabbed a paper towel, rubbing against the material. Her hand glided beneath Maura's full breasts and Maura gasped. Despite being upset, Jane's touch always set a fire through her. "Maur. I hate to say it, but this is ruined."

Maura snapped back to the dress as Jane removed her touch. "I know. I have more clothes in my locker." Maura frowned at the stains.

Jane chuckled softly. "You can buy a new dress."

"It's just not the same." Maura sighed, throwing out the towels. "Will you pick up the broken glass while I go change?"

"Sure." Jane nodded, watching as Maura walked off, her butt swaying, to change. Jane finished cleaning up the glass minutes later and frowned when Maura hadn't returned yet. Deciding to go check on her, Jane headed into the locker room. "Maura? Everything okay?"

What met Jane's ears was enough to stop her heart. A small moan and a gasp, followed by a soft thud against the lockers. The sounds were obviously Maura's and Jane's eyes widened. Gulping down the sudden dryness in her throat, Jane moved around the lockers to see Maura.

The sight was not what she had been expected.

Maura was pressed to the locker, groaning, trying to reach the zipper on her dress. Her arms were cocked at weird angles, trying to get the dress off. This time Jane couldn't stop the laughter from bubbling up in her throat. "What the hell are you doing?"

Maura stomped her foot in frustration. "I'm stuck."

"Yes I can see that." Jane laughed. "Do you need help?" Maura just shot her a look. Jane smirked, coming up to help Maura un-zipper the dress. Maura turned around, giving Jane her back. "There."

Both paused, Jane not taking a step back as the dress widened to show Maura's bare, bra less back. Jane's fingers skimmed the skin on the way down, stopping where the opening ended. Maura turned her head to the side to look at Jane as her stomach was still against the locker. "Jane?"

"I… umm…" Jane didn't know how to explain herself. She had been caught staring openly.

"It's okay Jane." Maura said softly. Her body was tingling from the attention Jane was giving her. "Will you hand me my bra? It's over there on the bench."

Jane nodded, grabbing the lacey blue bra to Maura. Maura stayed facing away from Jane, pushing the dress off her shoulders and allowing it to pull at her hips. Jane was back behind Maura now and could see the sides of her full breasts, hanging down before Maura slid the bra straps on her shoulders. "Hook me?"

Jane's hand shakily reached out, clasping the bra around Maura's torso. Her hands rested there once done, slowly sliding down the sides of Maura's curves. "Your skin is so soft." Jane whispered airily.

Maura shivered softly at her touch. Her eyes fluttered and Maura bit on her lip to keep back a moan. Jane's rough hands felt wonderful on her skin. "It's lotion imported from France."

Jane made a sound of acknowledge to the statement before settling her hands on Maura's waist. Maura stayed perfectly still; afraid her movement would shock Jane back to her senses. Jane's fingers danced along under the fabric of the dress before grabbing onto it. Pushing down, Jane dropped Maura's dress to pool at her feet. Maura stood in a pair of matching blue panties, cut perfectly to shape her butt. Maura sighed as Jane's hands slid back up her sides.

"Wha… what are you doing?" Maura breathed out just because curiosity got the better of her. She had to know what Jane was expecting from this.

"Touching you." Jane answered simply.

"Why?"

"Because I want to." Jane stepped closer, an inch away from Maura's backside. Her hands were resting on Maura's stomach now, drawing patterns. "Is that okay?"

Maura nodded, hands holding onto the lockers in front of her. Her eyes had closed and her forehead was resting forward into the row of lockers. The cool metal calmed her slightly. "Yes."

Jane's slow glide of her hands, traced around to her back, up to her shoulders, and then into the blonde tresses of curls that adored Maura's head. Maura whimpered in pleasure as Jane pressed up against her back. "Jane." A whispered voice rang out. Jane stepped even closer, knocking Maura into the lockers and trapping her there.

"Shh Maura. We haven't worked on your bedroom talk yet." Jane breathed hotly into Maura's ear as her hips began their slow rotation into Maura's ass. It was much like before in her office, but this time Maura was pressed into the lockers, grinded into, and she could feel Jane's sex pressed through to her ass. Her panties left a thin barrier and Maura could feel the roughness of Jane's pants against the back of her thighs.

Maura moaned, tipping her head to the side as Jane's lips pressed down the side of her throat. Her brain was buzzing, a million questions racing through, but Maura kept silent. If this is was Jane wanted, if this is what was going to lead Jane to Maura, then she was willing to accept it.

"Hands up." Jane demanded gently, pushing Maura's hands above her head so that she had to reach onto the top of the lockers. It allowed Jane's hands to roam more freely up her sides and then in front to cup her breasts.

"Oh Jane." Maura's groan vibrated through the locker room. Jane's hips were pressing hard now, grinding in tight, little circles. The sensation was driving Maura wild and she could feel that her clit was pounding. Arching a little Maura found the right spot so that Jane's motions forced Maura into the lockers. After a few minutes Maura was on the verge of an orgasm. Her pants and moans grew rapidly.

Jane held her hips, keeping up the motion, lips hot and wet on Maura's neck.

"Dr. Isles I need…" One of her lab techs voices stopped, frozen at the end of the lockers.

Jane's head shot to look as did Maura's. As the young man still stood there in shock Jane waved him away. "She's busy. She'll be right out." The man nodded, running away.

"Jane… I… I have to…" Maura started to try to move, but Jane thrust forward.

"Stay." Jane ordered. "You haven't screamed for me yet."

Maura gasped in shock. Her brain wasn't given time to process as one of Jane's hands was suddenly inside of her panties, stroking her. Maura cried out, head falling back onto Jane's shoulder.

"Yes. Yes. Yes." Maura chanted, no longer caring about the lab tech. He wouldn't tell anyone anyways. Jane's fingers danced along her folds, teasing for a moment, before two of her long fingers swiftly entered Maura's soaked core. Maura moaned.

"That's it Maura. You are so hot and wet. Can you feel what I'm doing to you? Am I deep enough?" Jane rasped into her ear from behind.

"Oh Jane. Yes. So good. Please. I need it. I… oh…" Maura was begging and she didn't care.

"Mmm. I'll give it to you. Don't you worry." Jane was cocky, but she held true to her word. Pumping her fingers in and out with expert precision, Jane pressed into Maura's ass again, grinding her onto her hand.

A few more moments and Maura came. Crying out, to the now empty locker room, Maura's body convulsed in Jane's arms as she climaxed.

As Maura panted and took heaving breaths Jane slowly removed her fingers. Taking a step back to admire Maura all sweaty and flushed Jane bent and collected her clothes. "Here." Jane handed them to her before walking a few steps towards the door. "That's how you dirty talk Maura." Jane smirked before disappearing out of the locker room.

Maura gasped, sitting down on the bench, wide eyed. That was not what she had been expecting and Maura was slightly confused. Having no other experience with friends or a relationship even remotely close to this Maura didn't know what to think. Cleaning off the best she could, Maura dressed and when she reentered the lab Jane was nowhere to be seen.

She decided right there that she was in love with Jane Rizzoli and would do anything to feel her touch again.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Reviews please!<strong>


	6. Sploshing

**Once again I love you all and sorry for the delay. This chapter should make you happy though. *winks* **

**Reviews please. I am not above begging. Haha.**

* * *

><p>A few days went by and Maura still hadn't figured out why Jane had done what she did. The locker room fingering was still a mystery to her and Maura was about ready to scream. Since feeling Jane's fingers, knowing what it's like to have intimacy with her Maura was dying for another round. It was like she was a horny teenager again. She wanted… no needed more of Jane Rizzoli.<p>

Coming up with a plan to get Jane back in her panties Maura allowed a smirk to fall over her face.

That night Jane was set to come to Maura's for their weekly movie and pizza night. Jane was in charge of bringing the movie and Maura was supplying the food which left the perfect opportunity to carry out her plan.

Her stomach clenching in a nervous jitter, Maura lay back on the counter. A deep breath and a final glance down her body and Maura was ready. She was wearing just a black bra and panties, both skimpy and lacey. On her feet were killer red "fuck me" pumps as Jane had once informed her. Maura's hair was curled into wild ringlets and she put on slightly more makeup than normal, her eyes a smoky glaze.

The sound of the door opening and Jane's boots on the tile left Maura shaking. However, as Jane rounded the corner, appearing in the kitchen Maura wasn't shaking anymore. Instead she was trembling with arousal.

A loud thud was heard as Jane dropped the movie she had in her hand, along with her keys. "Fuck Maura." Jane gasped, her eyes darkening considerably.

Maura was lying on her back on the island, arms above her head and her one leg bent up slightly. Her stomach was coated in pizza sauce, as was her chest above her breasts. Then cheese covered that, along with slices of pepperoni. Sitting beside Maura's body was a thing of blue cheese, ready to be poured on her.

Maura bit her lip, shivering under Jane's scrutiny. She truly hoped that this would end pleasantly and not in disaster. Plus, Maura did not want to have to wash all this sauce off her body on her own.

"Dinner is served." Maura said her voice breathy. She was already panting, thinking about what Jane could do to her.

Jane's black, lust filled eyes told Maura everything she needed to know. Jane was attracted to her as much as she was attracted to Jane. Maura watched as Jane's fingers worked at the buttons of her jacket, sliding it off her arms and to the floor.

As each piece of Jane's clothing dropped to the ground Maura felt more wetness pool between her thighs. When Jane was down to just her dark blue sports bra and dark blue panties she stepped closer to Maura. "How are you going to eat?"

The question caught Maura off guard. However, since meeting Jane Maura had gotten better at quick, witty comments. Plus, she had researched lesbian porn and was thoroughly proud of her response. "I plan on skipping right to desert once you're done."

The deep growl that Jane made told Maura that she had said exactly the right thing. Stools that once stood beside the island were knocked aside as Jane stepped up to the countertop. "Mmm pepperoni pizza. My favorite." Jane smirked, eyeing up Maura's saucy covered torso.

"Jump in." Maura attempted to say.

Jane chuckled, picking a piece of pepperoni off her stomach. "It's dive in Maura." Jane smirked. Then Jane set to eating her dinner. Her tongue flicked out, licking a long line from Maura's panties all the way up to the bottom of her bra. "Mmm delicious." Jane's eyes had darkened as much as Maura's and her voice had dropped another octave. "May I ask why I'm eating dinner off you?"

Maura shivered at the tone of her voice and the feel of her hot, wet tongue gliding along her own heated flesh. "I… ummm…" Maura hadn't expected Jane to ask. She thought that they would have wild sex and then confess their feelings in the end. Jane, however just ruined that plan.

She didn't have time to think of an appropriate answer as Jane once again licked a plan clean from her stomach. Maura had heated the sauce to a moderate temperature before placing it on her body and while it was still hot to taste it felt deliciously cold on Maura's skin. All she could focus on was the glorious experience of Jane cleaning her body off with her tongue.

"It's called sploshing." Maura said instead, resorting to facts as her main back up plan. The question had thrown her so Maura went back to what she knew. "It is very common these days. People actually throw sexual food parties, in which participants cover each other in foods of different tastes, textures, and temperatures. The actual eating the food off each other is optional. However, nudity and sexual interactions often follow."

Jane smirked, grabbing the blue cheese. "Is that so?" Jane teased as she squirted a line of the cold, creamy substance across the line of her breasts. Maura gasped at the coldness of it.

"Yes." Maura breathed out, to both her statement and the fact that Jane was continuing with Maura's plan.

Jane hoped onto the counter with Maura. Bending down she shot a sultry look at Maura before her lips dragged through the blue cheese and pizza covered Maura. Her tongue brushed over the tops of Maura's full breasts, peeking from the bra. Maura sighed and her hips pushed up slightly. Jane noticed. "Is that what you are hoping to get from this?"

"Huh?" Maura asked, uncharacteristically. She had been so focused on Jane cleaning off her chest she had forgotten about anything else.

Jane hovered over Maura now, throwing her leg up and over to straddle her. She held herself up so that she didn't get any of the pizza on her, but lowered her face dangerously low. Their lips were almost touching. "Are you hoping to get nudity or sex from this?"

Maura gulped mouth suddenly dry. Her eyes dropped down to watch Jane's lips and she had to snap her attention back to her question. "Yes." She answered in all honesty.

"Then I think we are doing this all wrong." Jane smirked down at her.

"No we aren't. I researched sploshing down and watched documentaries on the actual event. It precisely said that I…" Maura's rant was cut off as Jane's lips found hers. A loud groan was heard instead, Jane's lips demanding that Maura be quiet and focus on kissing her.

A rip was heard as Jane grabbed Maura's lacey bra and pulled. It tore away with almost no effort, being dropped to the ground. Maura gasped, breaking the kiss. "We're improving." Jane grinned. Climbing off of Maura and dropping to the ground Jane raided the fridge. "Now let's see…"

Maura licked her lips, allowing her eyes to drag down Jane's lean body. While they had been friends a long time now and they had changed in front of each other countless times this was the first time that Maura had been allowed to appreciate Jane's form. Where Maura was soft and curvy Jane was hard and defined. Her body was still highly feminine but oozed a sense of determination and masculinity. It made Maura sopping wet.

One thing that did stun Maura was just how open Jane was to all of this. While in the past Maura had made no attempt to censor her sexual preferences or experiences and openly talked about sex, Jane had always been a slight prude. Now it seemed that Jane was even more open about things than Maura had expected.

She hadn't realized that Jane had returned to the counter until Jane's weight was back up over her frame. "Stop thinking google mouth." Jane smiled down at her, letting her know that this was still a moment between friends and that things hadn't been ruined by their sudden change in status.

"You just look… yummy." Maura breathed.

Jane chuckled, pressing against her now, coating her own stomach in the sauce still stuck to Maura's stomach. "No Maur. That would be you who looks divine."

Maura smirked before spotting the item Jane had in her hands. A slow, sly grin spread over her face. "Having desert already? You haven't even finished your dinner."

Jane grinned against Maura's neck, slowly biting and sucking at her skin. "I've never had very healthy eating habits. A certain medical examiner tells me that all the time." Jane winked at her, before looking down at Maura's breasts.

Grabbing the item she had pulled from the fridge Jane squeezed globs of chocolate sauce all over her nipples, dripping down between her breasts. "I think… oh… an exception can be made." Maura gasped as Jane's tongue started licking up the gooey chocolate. Her hands grabbed Jane's ass, nails digging into the material as their hips began a slow grind.

Jane groaned, pressing her hips into Maura's. Pizza sauce, cheese, and pepperoni was smashing between their bodies and globing to the floor, however Maura didn't care about the mess for once. She wanted to go wild with Jane and this seemed to be working. Jane's tongue darted around each nipple, licking off the delectable desert topping and then tugging the bud between her teeth.

"Oh Jane!" Maura cried out, arching her back off the tile. Their hips pressed as Jane grinded their clothed sexes together.

"Delicious." Jane moaned. "Want a taste?" Jane squirted some chocolate into her own mouth before kissing Maura. The chocolate was passed between them as lips, tongue, and teeth battled a sloppy, demanding kiss. As they broke apart Jane's tongue came out to clean up the mess on Maura's lips.

Maura was a panting mess beneath Jane. Her body was responding to everything Jane was doing, her touch, her kisses, the way her toned frame looked on top of Maura. Maura was putty in Jane's hands.

However, she wasn't the only one affected by this. Jane was soaking wet as well, her body tingling with the need to not only take Maura in the most primal way, but to also get back the intense orgasm Jane was set on giving the blonde beauty under her weight.

Just as Jane was about to slide down between Maura's legs to tear her panties off and eat her out the sounds of dishes breaking was heard. Jane and Maura's heads snapped toward the door.

"Ma?" Jane asked, sounding appalled. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Angela Rizzoli stood in the doorway to the kitchen, her mouth hanging open, with the plates of cookies smashed around her feet. "I do live in the guest house…"

Jane looked down at Maura, almost completely naked. Her breasts were still covered in chocolate, her stomach and legs now smothered in pizza and Jane's body equally a mess. Covering Maura the best she could Jane hollered at her mother. "Get out! Stop staring!"

Angela turned and left, slamming the door on the way out.

"Shit." Was the only thing Jane muttered, her head falling to rest in the crook of Maura's neck.

Maura lay confused and panting beneath Jane. Her body was still on fire with need, but Maura knew she would be getting none tonight. For the first time Maura loathed giving Angela a key to her home.

Jane slid off of Maura, offering her hand to help her down. Maura took it, sliding to the ground, her legs slightly unstable, awkwardly trying to cover up her breasts. Jane grabbed her hands, pushing them to her waist. "Don't. You're gorgeous." Maura smiled, unsure of what to do from here.

"Thank you." Maura whispered, receiving a nod.

Jane groaned, looking toward the door. "Mind if I use your guest bathroom to clean up? I should probably go explain things to my Ma."

Maura nodded, biting her lip. "What are you going to tell her?"

Silence held for a few minutes before Jane suddenly turned, pushed Maura into the counter and kissed her deeply. Turning to whisper in her ear Jane pushed her hips into Maura's. "Tell me what you were thinking about before my mother interrupted. What did you want me to do to you?"

Maura gasped, her body instantly humming again. "I… I want you to perform oral sex on me…"

Jane chuckled throatily in her ear. "Wrong Maur. Try again."

Maura was confused. She had said exactly what she wanted Jane to do to her. As Jane pressed against her more it clicked in Maura's brain. So she tried again. "I wanted you between my legs eating my sex with the chocolate drizzled on it."

Jane groaned softly into her ear. "It's eating my pussy out, but close enough."

With that Jane pulled away to go shower. Maura was frozen in place, trying to collect herself. She still hadn't gotten an answer and she wasn't sure ever would.

Maura set off toward her bedroom to clean up and then set to cleaning the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm thinking one more chapter. What do y'all think? Reviews please!<strong>


	7. Parking Garage Scream

**Holy shit readers! I am so sorry! Seriously didn't mean to leave you all hanging for so long! Life just is hard at the moment. I told my parents I was bi-sexual and all hell has broken loose in my house. But I leave for college in about 3 weeks so I'll be saved then. **

**Enough of my sob story though and onto delicious Rizzles smut. *winks* **

**This chapter goes out to some of my lovely reviewers who asked me to do a car sex scene for my other fic. I decided it went better here. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Jane had showered and left Maura's house that disastrous night when Angela had interrupted what could have been glorious sex and now a few days had passed and Maura hadn't seen Jane since. They were swamped with a case that left no time for discussion on anything other than the details of the murder.<p>

Maura was nervous, worried about their friendship, upset that Jane hadn't come back after talking with her mother, and absolutely horny. She tried reveling the ache herself, laying in her bed at night fingering herself off, screaming Jane's name but the ache never subsided. She was horny for Jane and nothing would fix that.

A few more days went by with them finally catching the killer. The tip had come in at an unruly hour of the night and the entire team was exhausted.

Maura walked out to her car, heels clicking on the pavement eliciting an echo throughout the almost completely empty garage. She was so busy searching through her purse for her keys, wanting desperately to be out of her new heels that she hadn't heard the soft thud of boots behind her.

A scream was muffled as a hand covered her mouth, pushing her front into the driver's door of her car. "It's just me." A raspy voice whispered in her ear, letting go of her mouth but not stepping away.

"Jane?! What the heck are you doing?" Maura gasped out, her breathing hard and her heart racing. "I thought I was being hopped!"

Jane chuckled into her ear, letting her hands glide over her hips. "It's jumped Maura. Not hopped." The words were whispered breathlessly into her neck before her hot lips pressed soft kisses to her neck.

"J-Jane?" Maura stammered, her body suddenly turned on by mere kisses.

"Shhh." Jane's arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her back into her. "We got interrupted the other night."

"I… it's… it's okay." Maura finally managed as Jane tugged her blouse out of her skirt before reaching her hands up underneath to touch Maura's heated flesh. She stroked small patterns over the flesh of her stomach.

"It's not though." Jane spun Maura quickly, backing her up against the car now. Her eyes were dark but unreadable and it unnerved Maura slightly.

"It's not?" Maura gulped feeling Jane's rougher hands moving up to cup her bra covered breasts, squeezing them and pushing into her.

"No it's not." Jane shook her head with a small smirk. Her hips slowly began to rock into Maura's pelvis. "You didn't get off that night and you're horny."

Maura gasped in surprise, staring Jane's eyes. "I'm a grown woman Jane. I can manage my sexual needs just fine on my own."

Jane chuckled a low rasp. "That may once have been the case which I'm guessing is why you aren't breaking out into a rash, but I know that isn't the case now."

Confusion flashed in Maura's eyes. "How can you possibly know that?" Jane shot a hand down; pushing past her skirt and skimpy panties to stroke Maura's sopping folds.

"Oh… oh Jane… yes! Please! Oh yes deeper! Jane please me! Yes!" Jane mimicked Maura in her best sex voice as her fingers played with her clit.

To her absolute horror Maura realized that Jane must have stopped by one night and heard her. A flush settled on her cheeks and Maura tried to stifle the moan that threatened her as Jane circled her clit. "Jane I…"

"Shh Maura." Jane said once again. Dropping to her knees, Jane pushed Maura's skirt up over her hips. "I'm here to make it all better." Jane teased as she dragged wet panties down Maura's legs.

"Jane! We are in the middle of the parking garage!" Maura argued, but made no move to stop Jane. In fact, Maura actually spread her legs wider apart as her panties were removed, a thought that Maura would deny in the future.

"Guess it's best if you keep quiet then." Jane breathed in the sweet scent of Maura's arousal, before kissing her inner thigh. A smirk formed and Jane looked up at her. "Actually, I want to hear my name being screamed from your lips."

Jane stood up and opened the back door to Maura's car before pushing on her hip. "Jane…" Maura tried to warn again but Jane would hear none of it. Ushering Maura into the back seat, Jane slid in with her.

"Spread your legs for me Maura. I'm going to eat you out like you asked." Jane demanded, as she sat on the floor, kneeling as Maura lay on her back in the seat. It only took a moment's notice before Maura's legs opened, her one foot resting on Jane's shoulder. "Hmm good girl."

Jane latched onto her sex, tongue diving into the wetness instantly. Maura's hips shot up off of the seat, a loud moan filling the car. "Oh my God Jane!"

Her delicious arousal flooded Jane's mouth, dripping onto the seat beneath her hips as Jane licked and probed with her tongue. Sliding along her folds she bit softly before coming up to suck on her clit. Maura was in a frenzy as Jane licked her pussy out.

"Jane! Don't stop… oh yes! Yes!" Maura panted and gasped and moaned. Her hands grabbed the seat under her, trying to keep herself grounded for what was going to be an intense orgasm. She had been denied this pleasure for days and now it was going to consume her.

Jane grinned against her sex, pushing her tongue into her as deep as she possibly could manage. Grabbing Maura's hand she pulled it down to her own clit. "Come on Maura. Stroke yourself like you did on Thursday. Let me see how you fucked yourself while imagining it was me."

Maura whimpered, using her middle and pointer finger to circle and press and stroke her clit. Her eyes were slammed shut, her mouth open, and loud pants were being forced from her body. "Jane."

"I'm here." Jane whispered, her tongue lapping back through her folds. Maura matched her pace, fingers working herself up higher as Jane assaulted her pussy with her hot, wet tongue. Hips lurched and her one heel fell off of her foot.

As Maura's body began to shake Jane knew she was close. Pushing her tongue deep inside of Maura she reached up and placed her hand over top of Maura's. Together they worked her clit in fast strokes.

Feeling the intense pleasure ramming through her Maura couldn't hold off any more. Her heeled foot dug into Jane's back as her hips slammed back down into the seat. Her orgasm tore into her, taking her air and raking her body. "Jane! Oh oh yes! Jane! Jane! Jane!" Maura literally screamed into the car.

A few people walking to their cars heard the scream, saw Jane's back and her curls and a woman's legs wrapped around her shoulders and just smirked. One of them called out "get it Rizzoli!" but they continued walking.

Both women heard the cheer but were too busy riding Maura through the orgasm currently consuming her body and mind.

Her sex convulsed rapidly around Jane's tongue as Jane licked her out, sticky wetness coating her lips and chin. Maura's clit spasmed and Jane forced more attention to it even as Maura tried to pull her hand free.

As Maura's world would come back into view Jane would pull away, wiping her face on the back of her hand. Maura was a panting, limp mess on the backseat. Her shirt had ridded up exposing her lacey bra, her skirt was twisted around her, and only one show was left on her foot. Maura's hair was spewed around her head and her lipstick was smudged from Maura biting on her lip.

Jane bent over her to kiss her deeply, cleaning up her own lips and Maura's as her taste was shared. Pulling away to see Maura had once again closed her eyes Jane smiled. Then pushing back off of her Jane hoped out of the car.

"Jane?" Maura questioned, sitting up to look at her retreated form.

Jane just waved Maura's panties in the air before pushing them into her pocket and walked away. Maura was left stunned in the backseat.

* * *

><p><strong>What did yah think? And before I get some mean PM saying that I'm writing Jane using Maura and blah blah blah I'm not. I promise I'm not. Just wait and see until the next chapter where Jane's behavior will start to be explained. Promise.<strong>

**But hope you all enjoyed! Let me know! Thanks!**


	8. Back Door Alley

**Thank you all so much for your love and support with what is going on in my life right now! You all are amazing people! **

**I wrote this next chapter out quick because you all were so lovely! I truly mean every thank you. **

**Enjoy immensely.**

* * *

><p>It was Frost's birthday and BPD plus his friends from college decided to throw him a birthday bash. Maura was certain she had never seen so many people crowded together in the Dirty Robber in her entire life.<p>

Pushing gently past the people Maura finally spotted Jane and Korsak in the corner with a few others from the station. Striding over to them in her pumps and tight, but work appropriate red lace dress Maura stopped in front of their table. "Hello Vince, Jane." Maura formally introduced herself to the others, keeping her eyes away from Jane. Since that day in the car Maura had avoided Jane. She told herself she was avoiding Jane to prove a point, but really she was avoiding her because one look at the brunette detective and her panties became soaked. One look and Maura knew that if she was alone with Jane again she would allow Jane to take her however she wanted with no regrets.

She made small conversation before her feet began to ache. While she loved heels and found them comfortable most of the time, she was shifting on her feet because of her nerves. Jane made her quake in her heels. Literally. However, there were no available seats so Maura remained standing.

Jane sensed her nerves and knew that her feet probably weren't happy with her at the moment. "Those shoes have to kill Maur. You can sit with me." And without waiting for an answer, Jane hooked her arm around Maura's waist pulling Maura down onto her lap.

Maura gasped and her eyes went wide, but sensing the looks of the others around them Maura smiled. "Well thank you Jane. These shoes while very fashionable have a higher arch and incline then I am used to. I think I might have to return them for the more sensible ones."

The others seemed to buy it and went back to their conversation, however neither Jane nor Maura were truly listening.

Maura's brain was going into hyper drive and her center was pulsing with need. Being pulled into Jane's lap had allowed Maura to feel that Jane was packing. And not her gun. Jane had a strap on secured to her waist, the toy phallic pressing into her ass through the layers of clothing. Maura was trying to ignore the sensations coursing through her body and focus on the conversation at hand.

Jane was smirking behind Maura's blonde curls. She knew Maura had felt it instantly and grinned at what must be going on in Maura's mind. Jane had been toying with the idea to wear it for the past couple of days and figured tonight was the perfect time to. She was right. Jane knew that what she was doing was probably slightly cruel and if she was honest with herself she wished it was more, but Jane had always been reserved. Jane played by the rules all the time. This was the first time Jane had allowed herself to act without being hindered by consequences and since Maura hadn't called her on it yet Jane was going to continue.

Jane wasn't using Maura; she just wanted to live on the wild side for a while.

As the conversation turned to something Jane could care less about she began to shift, subtly under Maura. The slight movements gently grinded the dildo against Maura and she felt Maura tense above her.

Maura bit her lip in an attempt to stop herself from moaning softly from Jane's actions. Her one hand came down to press down on Jane's hips, silently telling her to knock it off. However, Jane only grabbed her hand, pushing it down on the toy.

A gasp issued and Maura jumped up from Jane's lap. Receiving curious looks Maura coughed softly. "Sorry boys. I'm not feeling like myself at the moment. I think I need some sleep. See you all tomorrow." And with that Maura was gone, fleeing from the bar as quickly as her heels could take her.

Korsak looked at Jane. "Lovers' quarrel?"

"Something like that." Jane winked at him before standing up to chase after Maura.

Catching her as she turned into the ally that led to Maura's car, Jane grabbed Maura by her wrist, pulling her into her. Their chests crashed together and Maura turned around and Jane's lips were on Maura's in a flash.

Maura whimpered loudly, her hands flying up to wrap around Jane's neck. Lips slammed together, tongues battling as Jane cupped her ass. The cock pressed against her jeans, into Maura. Backing them up Jane pushed Maura into the brick wall of the building, lifting her so that Maura had to wrap her legs around her waist.

"Jane… Jane what… oh ah yes." Maura tried to get a straight answer out of Jane, but she should have known that she wasn't going to get one. As Jane heard Maura trying to get the question formed on her lips Jane pushed Maura's dress up and cupped her through her silky panties. The heat from her hand and the pressure silenced Maura's concerns.

"Good girl." Jane whispered against her throat. Her tongue danced along her flesh, tasting and nipping at the pressure points. Maura withered in her embrace.

As Maura's wetness began to seep through the panties Jane grabbed and tore. They fell to the alley way floor in shreds. "Jane!" Maura yelped.

"If you would stop wearing panties I wouldn't have to rip them to get what I want." The thick reply was breathed against her lips as Jane stared darkly into Maura's wide eyes. Not wanting to be questioned again though Jane dropped Maura's legs and spun her around.

A small grunt and a thud was heard as Maura's front side hit the wall. Jane's hands grabbed Maura's waist, pulling it back and pressing down on her lower back. The movement caused Maura to be in an arched position, ass out toward Jane, hands gripping the establishment for support.

Then the sound of Jane's belt being undone, the zipper being pulled down, and the sound of the dildo pushing out to slap against Maura's bum was heard. Jane pressed close, sliding the dildo between Maura's thighs before up between her butt cheeks and down again.

"Have you ever taken anything in your ass before?" Jane's low voice sent shivers up Maura's spine. She tensed at the question but made no attempt to move or get away. She would give Jane anything.

"No." Came her breathy reply. Jane kissed her shoulder, pushing the toy down between Maura's legs. The shaft was now covered slick in Maura's juices. With a quick thrust of her hips the toy slid deep into Maura, burying itself all the way to the hilt. "Jane… oh God."

Maura had been expecting the toy to press to her ass, but was pleasantly surprised as the silicon cock was embedded deep inside of her sopping pussy. "Shh now Maura. Wouldn't want Frost's buddies to come find you like this now would you?" Jane hushed in her ear, hips slowly pushing and pulling. Maura whimpered again, arching up on her heels to let Jane get a deeper penetration. "So naughty Dr. Isles."

"Ohh. Yes!" Maura gasped out as quiet as she could as Jane pressed in deep, swirling her hips to grind the toy inside of her. "Don't stop."

The put together doctor was a panting mess, clenching to the side of the building as Jane fucked her from behind. Jane's mind was in a fog and she was loving every single second of it. She pulled back and slammed forward hard, their hips meeting in a wet slap of skin. Both women moaned in pleasure.

Realizing that this was the first time that Jane was going to get an orgasm from their actions Maura tried to reach around to press deeper on her clit, but Jane wouldn't allow it. Stepping forward fast Jane forced Maura's front flat against the bricks, Jane pressed to her back. The toy was still deep inside of Maura but now to thrust Jane had to rock up onto her toes, gliding her breasts along her back. "Hands on the wall Maura. Don't move them."

Maura grasped the rough bricks, knowing her dress was going to be ripped and her thighs might have a few abrasions on them. However, all of that were petty things compared to the sensations Jane was inflicting.

Hips slamming repeatedly into Maura's ass, the toy hot inside of her Maura's pussy Jane could feel the doctor coming undone. Her left hand moved to her hip to keep her in place, while her right ventured lower. "Oh my Jane… I don't… J-" Maura stammered upon feeling Jane's middle finger swirling over her asshole.

"Breathe Maura." Jane whispered in her ear, hips still rocking them into the wall. "I got you. Trust me."

"Always." Maura didn't even need to hesitate.

Jane smiled in earnest behind her before slowly rotating her finger around the hole. Slowing her thrusts down, Jane gently pushed her middle finger into her ass. Just the tip at first, easing past the muscles before being buried knuckle deep.

"Oh my… mmm yes Jane!" Maura gasped out, her hot breath panting on the bricks. At first it was painful, but then the most sinful, wild pleasure shot through her. As Jane rocked her hips and gently wiggled her finger in her Maura fell to pieces.

A group of girls came stumbling out of the bar, intoxicated and her heard Maura's moans. Giggling, they spotted Jane and Maura against the wall. Jane heard them and through a signature Rizzoli grin at them. "You've attracted some company." Jane whispered in Maura's ear.

Maura turned her head to the side, mouth opening and gasping. She would have been mortified, blushed even had she not been so turned on. Now the sight of these girls watching her get fucked only heightened her arousal. "Turn on… oh… good show." Maura shot back at Jane breathlessly.

"It's put on a good show, but I get your point." Jane corrected teasingly, hips shooting forward and pounding into Maura.

"Oh yes! More!" Maura didn't even bother trying to be quiet now, her moans echoing through the alleyway. Her head fell back down, listening to the girls' astonishment.

Jane flicked her finger around while her hips matched pace bringing Maura higher with each thrust. Finally as Maura's arousal hit its peak Jane let go of her hip to stroke her clit. Maura shattered.

Crying out to the point of almost screaming, Maura came with Jane's name on her lips. Her body trembled and shook, hands holding onto the building for dear life. Her sex felt like it was on fire as tendrils of pleasure licked through her core. Her walls clamped down so hard Jane had to stop moving and her ass muscles held Jane's finger in place.

Her legs quivered and as the orgasm subsided Jane quickly caught Maura around the waist with her free hand. Giving her a moment Jane eased out of both of her holes, pushing the dildo back inside of her jeans and then straightening Maura's dress.

Maura was panting and dizzy. She felt like her world had exploded around her and she was trying to put pieces back together. Feeling the weakness of her limbs Maura felt herself falling before Jane scooped her up into her arms. "I got you." Jane whispered to her. Turning to the gawking girls in awe of what they just witnessed Jane smiled. "Would you lovely ladies mind helping me out?"

The girls nodded and with their help Jane managed to get Maura into the backseat of her car, bid them all farewell and drove Maura to her home. Pulling in front of her estate Jane only prayed that her mother wasn't around. Jane had been quite frank with her mother saying that she wasn't sure what their relationship was going to become yet, but at the moment she was loving the sex. Her mother wasn't too happy but promised not to tell Maura or interfere with their lives in this aspect, much to Jane's astonishment.

"Maura you're home." Jane said, lifting her out and carrying her inside. Maura mumbled something but other than that she was out cold. Days of worrying about Jane and their encounters plus the mind blowing orgasm she had just experienced had her beat. Jane chuckled softly laying Maura gently down on her bed. Then moving to grab her pajamas Jane changed Maura, tucked her in, and placed a sweet kiss to her forehead.

Rummaging through the drawers Jane found a paper and pen and wrote Maura a quick note.

_Maura,_

_I carried you home. Don't worry about anything, you are safe with me. Stop over thinking. _

_Love,_

_Jane_

Jane looked back at Maura one last time, set the note by the bed and then left. The moment she got home Jane slammed her door closed, shed her clothing and flopped down on the bed. Her one hand wrapped around the cock still coated in Maura's juices and the other slipped underneath to finger herself.

Two of her fingers slid inside with the image of Maura coming in her mind Jane groaned Maura's name into her empty apartment. Her body tingled and Jane pushed the harness off of her hips. Reaching into her drawer near her bed Jane grabbed one of Maura's designer blouses she left there once and pulled it close to her. Just because Jane was enjoying the game didn't mean she didn't long for more.

Maura would wake a few hours later to Jane's note. At first confused Maura sighed. "Oh Jane. If sex is what you want right now, sex is what you can have." Maura gave in trying to understand Jane's behavior. She meant what she said when she told Jane she trusted her and Maura had a feeling if she stuck with this long enough that something good was going to come out of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Feelings? Any guesses as to what Jane's next adventure is going to hold for Maura? Reviews please!<strong>

**Also a few side notes…**

**All of your suggestions you guys leave me I write down in a folder to return to at a later date. In fact, the idea for Jane to wear a dildo under her clothes and take Maura outside was an idea someone left me. So I will get around to all of them eventually. I promise!**

**I've received a few hate messages about this fic saying they hated how they were always interrupted… that's the whole point of this fic. It was supposed to be a silly, smutty fic. If you don't like it. Please just don't read it. Thanks.**

**And one more thing. Did anyone catch the title and the double innuendo? *smiles***


	9. Dr Pike's Annoyance

It was another slow day at the Boston Police Department. Jane was bored out of her mind, sick and tired of mindless paperwork. Their case had been ruled a suicide so they were trying to go over some old files… and getting nowhere.

Standing up to stretch Jane felt her back pop back into place. "Hey guys I'm gonna go have lunch. You want anything?"

"Nah. Thanks though." Korsak replied.

"Hot lunch date?" Frost asked seeing that Jane was already inching backward. Word had spread of Jane taking someone in the parking garage, but no one knew who it was Jane had taken.

A sly grin spread over Jane's face and she felt an instant warming in her center. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Frost laughed. "Damn Rizzoli. You got a bigger dick than Korsak."

A few banters were exchanged before Jane left. She made sure to go out through the parking garage and then wind around into the building from the back. Making her way into the morgue Jane didn't spot Maura. She knew that she had a few errands to run so Jane slipped into her office unnoticed.

"What is it this time Dr. Pike?" Maura's heels and her sharp tone filled Jane's ears. They were headed toward her office. With a quick sprint Jane dove under Maura's desk, crunching beneath it so that neither party would see her.

"I would like to discuss how unprofessional you are while caring for a body and how I feel I am over looked in my field." Dr. Pike's annoying voice followed Maura into the room.

Maura rounded her desk, sitting down and pulling herself in. She nearly had a heart attack as she felt Jane's hands wrap around her calves. "Oh!" Maura yelped before her eyes settled on that of Dr. Pike. "Oh… I uh… would like to hear your concerns." Maura covered herself up, glancing down at Jane before trying to kick her away.

Jane hadn't intended to take Maura this way when she first thought of the things they could do during their break, but Jane found this heightened her sense of adventure and she grinned.

Jane caught her foot, rid it of the sharp heel and then started kissing her ankle. Maura shifted subtly as she attempted once again to make Jane stop. Her attempt failed miserably. Jane's hands pushed her skirt up a bit to reveal Maura's sex. She hadn't worn any panties, listening to Jane's advice from the alley way.

Jane wanted to snort in cockiness, but refrained. If Dr. Pike knew she was under there, planning to do naughty things to Maura they both could be fired.

"…and further more I feel that I am more qualified to run this department." Maura would have rolled her eyes at Pike had Jane not slid her fingers up her thighs, kissing her calve muscle.

"I… I see your concern… but oh… but I am head of this department, chosen by Lieutenant Cavanaugh. Your concerns should be directed at him." Maura had to grab the desk to keep from jumping out of her seat. Jane had dipped her fingers into her sex, stroking slowly.

"Are you okay Dr. Isles you seem ill." A grin had formed on his face. He thought that if Dr. Isles was coming down with a cold that he could take over during her illness and prove that he was more fit to take her place.

"Yes. Yes I'm fine. Just a little jittery today, too much caffeine." Maura didn't lie. She had consumed far too much coffee today, but that wasn't the reason for her outburst.

Jane moved between her legs, spreading them as far as her tight skirt would go. Hands holding her thighs down so that she couldn't push her away Jane pressed forward, gliding her tongue along her folds. Maura had to cough to cover up her moan.

"You sure Dr. Isles?" Once again his cocky voice was heard. Not relenting however Jane dipped her tongue in deeper, tasting her juices. Maura was soaking wet.

"Oh. Yes… yes. I'm fine." Maura wasn't really talking to Dr. Pike at all. While she knew she could lose her job for this what Jane was doing felt so damn good that Maura didn't want her to stop.

Swirling her tongue Jane held Maura's hips down feeling her jut up. Maura's thighs clenched in an attempt to remain still and she bit down on her lip to keep her face calm. Meanwhile her hand dropped under the desk to pull Jane closer by her unruly curls.

"You seem sweaty..." Dr. Pike went to stand up and Maura nearly screamed.

"No! No I'm fine Dr. Pike now please. I have heard your concerns but this is my department and I will run it as I see fit! Now get out of my office and stop trying to undermine me!" If Maura wouldn't have been on the verge of a climax she would have smirked at the look on his face.

"I will see to it that you will work under me one day!" Dr. Pike hollered. Maura sighed in relief as he went storming out, slamming her office door behind him.

"Oh my God!" Maura moaned, falling back against her seat. She looked down at Jane between her legs. "Fuck!" Maura swore as Jane slid two of her long fingers into her pulsating sex. Jane's lips made suction over her clit, flicking her tongue over the hardened bud repeatedly. Her fingers never lost rhythm pounding into Maura's slick pussy. "Jane!" Maura gasped loudly. She had to grab her jacket off the back of her chair to bite on to keep from screaming out her orgasm.

Jane fucked her relentlessly, licking and sucking everything that Maura spilled out. Her back arched off the chair, and her hands grabbed the armrests. Hearing Maura swore sent off a primal growl within Jane so as Maura was still buzzing from the orgasm Jane slipped out of her, grabbed her by the hips and flung her forward, over the desk.

Maura yelped in surprise at being face down on her desk. Papers went flying everywhere and Maura felt her breasts smashed into the oak desk. "Ass up Maura." Maura shivered hearing Jane's dark and demanding voice. Steadying her shaky legs Maura presented her ass to Jane. She was quick to learn that this position was one of Jane's favorites. Gruff hands grabbed handfuls of Maura's delicious ass, kneading the soft skin. Pushing her two ass cheeks apart Jane teased the entrance to her back end, hearing a soft whimper emit from Maura. "Say it." Maura bit her lip, refraining. "Say it if you want it."

Maura let out a mewling sound as Jane gently probed her asshole, feeling just the tip of her finger teasing her entrance. It only took a few more seconds before Maura relented. "Please Jane." She gripped the desk beneath her as Jane sank to her knees behind her. "Oh God!" Maura gasped as she felt a long, slow lick over her ass.

She squirmed on the desk as Jane continued to lick her ass. Her hands held Maura's globes apart, spreading her wide. To Jane anal sex had always repulsed her. She didn't understand why men always wanted to stick their dicks where poop came out, but now she did. It was completely erotic. Taking Maura in such a raw, unadulterated way. Plus, Maura was the cleanest person she knew so her worries about it being unsanitary weren't necessary.

Maura shivered. Jane's tongue was talented and as it swirled over her tight hole Maura arched into it on complete impulse. "Fuck Maura." Jane groaned. Placing a light smack on her ass Jane stood up and pulled on Maura's hips until they were face to face.

Since Jane had removed her heels while she was under the table to keep from getting stabbed with killer spikes Maura had to tilt her head up to look in Jane's eyes. The sight stole her breath. Jane's eyes were predatory, dark, and lusty. "How many of your interns are here?" The question surprised Maura for a second. She had been so focused on Jane's eyes.

"None. I sent them home because it was an easy day."

Jane nodded in approval. "Go lock your door." Maura moved on shaky legs, over to the door. The sound of the lock bolting echoed in her office. "Stay over there and undress."

A soft moan emitted from Maura as she slowly dragged the zipper down her body. Then shimmering her shoulders Maura allowed the dress to drop to her feet, kicking it aside without a second thought. Then she reached behind her body soon flinging her bra to the ground. Jane licked her lips. "Your turn Jane."

Maura wasn't sure if she truly believed that Jane was going to follow her instructions so as Jane slid her belt off, carefully setting aside her gun and badge Maura's eyes went wide in shock. Then her mouth went dry as Jane rid herself of her clothing. Finally standing in all her glory Maura drank in the sight of her. She was stunning.

Dark, olive skin, abs, and glorious bone structure. Maura suddenly wanted to kiss, lick, and touch every inch of Jane. "Oh my Jane. You are… breath taking." It came out on a whisper, a ghost of a breath.

Jane smiled, a true smile for the first time. "Do you remember a few weeks ago when I had that awful date?" Maura tipped her head to the side before a frown fell on her face. She hated the idea of anyone touching Jane but her. Jane caught the sight and internally screamed in victory. Keeping a straight face Jane stepped around the desk to get closer to Maura. "Do you remember how I came back here?" Another step closer to her. "How I demonstrated what he did?"

Jane saw the moment the light bulb went off in Maura's brain. Grabbing her by the hips Jane turned and pushed. Maura fell backwards onto the couch, her bare breasts bouncing with the movement. On a growl Jane was on top of her, pinning her down. "Jane." Maura gasped before crying out as Jane sucked a tight nipple into her mouth.

"Spread your legs." Her voice was gruff as she released the swollen bud with a pop, quickly switching to the other one.

Maura was fast to wrap her legs up and around Jane, pushing up so that their wet centers touched. Two moans tumbled out together. Maura locked her legs, her one heel pressing into the small of Jane's back. "You are not to break away until I feel your orgasm against me. We are engaging in sex and I want to feel you."

Maura thought it best to restate what Jane's note had said back to her so that she understood their relationship was a friends with benefits type of thing for now. Jane nodded before latching her lips around Maura's other globe.

Slamming her hips down Jane pushed against Maura's throbbing sex. "Oh fuck!" Jane groaned, swiveling them together.

Maura whimpered out as Jane's dripping core mixed with her own, their clits brushing together on each stroke. Her nails dug into Jane's shoulders were she had established a firm grip when Jane's pace increased. Jane's own arms were locked on either side of Maura's neck, her lips still sucking and nipping in a frenzy.

Hips rocked and pressed and pushed and took from the other's body till they both were on the verge of an explosion. "Jane! Don't stop. Please don't stop."

"Not… going… oh… ever." Jane panted. Sweat covered bodies slammed together. The coils in their stomachs wound tighter and as Jane pushed forward, their pussies sliding wet and sloppy together they came.

Juices slid down their legs, probably staining Maura's couch as they screamed. Their mouths collided to keep themselves from being heard and blackness soared in their eyes.

Maura's body shook violently under Jane's as Jane's pounded forward as hard and fast as her abs would allow. Maura collapsed first, sagging down onto the couch. Her hair was matted to her forehead and her breathing was coming in short pants.

As Jane's orgasm faded into aftershocks Jane fell down against Maura. Her head fell down into Maura's neck, their breasts squashed together. The electricity in the air was almost palpable and Jane swore that she saw stars. "Shit." Came her muffled response.

"That was… something." Maura couldn't even think of the appropriate response to describe what she felt.

"Yeah." Jane nodded, pushing up off of Maura. "I think we both need to shower now."

Maura nodded, seeing that they were both covered in sweat, saliva, and pussy juice. "I agree."

And just like that the darkness and intensity was back in Jane's eyes. Maura's knees nearly buckled underneath her as Jane pushed them toward the showers in Maura's lab.

* * *

><p><strong>So I know that you all wanted Maura to take Jane under the desk, but I didn't know how that would work considering Jane's always in pants. So I changed it slightly. Hope you all still enjoyed it! <strong>

**More updates should come soon. I'm all moved into college now so I have the world in my palm… or whatever that saying is. **

**Reviews please!**


	10. Couch Rendezvous

**So sorry for the delay! I've been in a rut trying to figure out the next playful experience for our girls here. I think I came up with a pretty hot idea that you all might enjoy!**

**Thanks again for reading and reviews are always appreciated!**

* * *

><p><em>This is it. <em>Maura thought. _ Once I get out I'm going to tell her we have to stop. This has gone much too far. _

That's what Maura kept repeating in her head. She had been for the past few weeks. Each and every time was the same. Jane would take Maura however she pleased, Maura would swear to tell Jane that she wanted more than just a friends with benefits relationship after, and then once the sex was over Maura's lips wouldn't form the words.

_This time will be different. _Came Maura's next thought. And it was for a valid reason. Jane's sexual exploration had taken on a whole new level tonight and Maura wasn't sure why she once thought Jane to be a prude any more. Because surely someone who was in fact a prude would never have come up with this idea.

Maura whimpered softly and her hips pushed up off the couch. "Shh Maura. We wouldn't want my mom to hear you now would we?" Jane purred in her ear as her fingers pumped rapidly in and out of Maura's sex.

Maura was on her back on the couch, hands digging helplessly into the cushions beneath her as Jane stretched out over top of her. Jane's hand was currently down Maura's designer pants, fingers knuckle deep in her pussy. "Oh Jane… we need… we need to stop." Maura panted on a whispered breath, even though she continued to lift her hips up to meet Jane's strokes.

Jane's mother was only a few feet away, in the kitchen, making them dinner. They were supposed to be having a family dinner at Maura's house tonight and they were supposed to be helping Angela. However, as they were cleaning up Maura's home Jane couldn't help herself. Maura had bent down to pick up a couch cushion that had fallen to the floor and suddenly Jane was tackling her down on it.

Maura was on her back, Jane pinning her to it before she had time to comprehend what was going on.

"But I don't want to stop. I want to make you come Maura." The medical examiner shivered at how lustful and dark Jane's voice had become. It was like liquid heat melting in her ears.

Maura gasped once more as Jane hooked her fingers up to stroke against a weak spot inside of Maura. "Oh God."

"Girls when you are done straightening the living room can you come set the table?" Angela's cheerful voice sounded from the kitchen.

"Sure Ma." Jane replied back and Maura had to bit her lip to keep from moaning as Jane turned her wrist, flicking her clit with her thumb now.

The only thing blocking Angela from seeing what her daughter was doing to her best friend was half of the kitchen wall and the back of the couch. Angela proceeded to launch into a conversation with herself about work because neither of them heard a thing she said.

Jane was staring intently into Maura's eyes, beckoning her to let go. "Come on Maura. If we take any longer Ma is going to come to get us and drag us back to the kitchen. We don't want her to find you like this do we Maura?" Jane was whispering it into her ear now, her lips teasing her earlobe.

Jane's hand was thrusting hard and deep and fast into Maura's sex now, and Maura's arms flew up to hold desperately onto Jane's hips. "Ohhhh." Maura's moan came out breathless and barely a whisper.

"That's it Maura. Come for me so Ma doesn't find you with my fingers deep inside that slick pussy of yours. And it's so slick right now Maura. Soaking my fingers and so incredibly hot with your arousal."

Maura's eyes slammed shut and she buried her face in Jane's neck to keep from screaming. She had no idea when Jane's dirty talk had become such an intense turn on for her, nor did she know exactly when Jane had gotten so damn good at it. Hips lurching up once more Maura and Jane both knew that she was about there.

A few more deep thrusts and a hard flick to her clit and Maura flew over the edge. Her body trembled and convulsed under Jane's lean form as her orgasm racked through her. Once Maura fell back against the couch, tired and breathing hard Jane sled her hand out of her depth and zipped her pants back up.

Licking her fingers clean, Jane smirked down at the blonde. "Mmm tasty." With a kiss to Maura's lips Jane pushed off the couch and walked into the kitchen to where her mom was still babbling about something.

Maura swallowed hard and just laid there, eyes wide for a few moments. Then gathering herself, she went to the bathroom to clean up before rejoining them in the kitchen.

This really had gone too far.


	11. Dinner Time

The dinner was running fairly smoothly. After the initial embarrassment Maura felt around Angela, everyone fell back into a normal rhythm. Jane's entire family, along with Frost and Korsak showed up and they had eaten a very well run dinner.

It wasn't until later when people moved to the living room that Maura knew she was in over her head. As her family sat down on the couch Maura felt herself turn red and looked up to see Jane winking at her. She instantly felt a rush of wetness shot between her legs.

Turning to get another glass of wine Maura sat down in one of the chairs to talk to Frankie about how the angle of the ball in the baseball game and the way the batter was swinging was not optimal for a home run.

As desert was being served Maura once again caught a glimpse of Jane, this time seductively flicking her tongue over her spoon to lick up the chocolate pudding. Maura had to cover up her moan with a cough.

And then as the boys started to argue and Angela was distracted Maura felt Jane brush up against her back, her hand giving her ass a squeeze. Maura yelped out, but no one really seemed to notice.

"Behave." Maura hissed at her, swatting her hand away.

"I can't help myself tonight Maura. Those pants make your ass look so delicious." Jane had leaned in so close that her teeth scraped Maura's ear.

Maura shivered and tried to step away from her, but Jane hooked a hand around her waist, pulling her back. "Jane your family is around."

"I'm aware of that Maura, but they are busy debating if Frankie or Tommy should be entitled to the leftovers." Her hand once again wandered down to Maura's ass, cupping it. The action made Maura's eyelids flutter.

"Jane we need to stop this…" But her body gave her away as she leaned more into Jane's hold.

Jane nuzzled her neck, placing a kiss below her ear. "But I'm having so much fun Maura. Don't tell me you aren't?" When Maura closed her eyes Jane continued, watching the rest of her family to make sure the attention was still on her brothers. "Don't tell me you don't like when I fuck you, take you however and whenever I want? That my fingers and tongue and my dick don't please you better than any man has before?"

Maura whimpered softly, trying to fight through her arousal with her rational mindset. However, her attempts failed as Jane pressed closer. "Jane… we can't…"

"Then tell me no Maura. Tell me that you aren't thinking the same thing as me. That you don't want me to drag you upstairs, throw you on your bed, and fuck you from behind. That you aren't soaking wet right now from the idea of me spanking you until you submit to me." Jane sucked on her pulse point for a moment. "Tell me no."

And with that Jane stepped away from Maura to go break up her brothers and demand that she get the leftovers. Maura was left rooted in place, her legs feeling like jelly. A few seconds later Angela noticed Maura.

"Maura dear! You don't look well. Are you okay?" She was rushing to her side to feel her forehead.

"Oh… oh I just… I'm feeling a little… uneasy." Maura searched for the right thing to say so that she wouldn't break into hives. "Would you all be upset if I went to lay down for the night?"

"Not at all honey! You go do that. We will clear out; we have over stayed our welcome anyways."

"That's not necessary. You can stay if you please. I'm just going to go upstairs and lay down." Maura smiled sweetly, even while her heart was beating erratically in her chest.

"Nonsense. The boys can help me clean up and Jane will help you get ready for bed and make sure you are okay. Right?" The three children all agreed and Jane smirked to herself. Maura looked at her and noticed the dark look in her eyes and gulped.

"T-thank you Angela." Hugs and goodbyes were exchanged and Maura disappeared upstairs on shaky legs.

Jane stayed behind to say goodbye to her mom and thank her for dinner. As she turned to go upstairs Angela caught her wrist. "Take good care of her." The seriousness in her voice and the look in her eyes let Jane know that Angela was well aware what had taken place earlier today. A small blush spread over Jane's features, but she nodded.

"Of coarse Ma."

And with that Jane took the stairs two at a time to reach Maura.

* * *

><p><strong>I know! I know! I horrible cliff hanger! But I have to go to work now and wanted to get these chapters out to you all beforehand! I promise the second half is coming! Thanks again to all of you that read this fic! You are all super pervy like me! Haha. Reviews please!<strong>


	12. Emotional Resolve

**Alright, so I've decided that this is going to be the final chapter. I hope it satisfies all the loose ends you all have been worried about and answers the question to why Jane was being so "mean." Enjoy and please leave me a review letting me know what you thought! **

**Smut Filled will be updated soon as well! Love you all!**

* * *

><p>As soon as her mother turned her back Jane took the stairs two at a time. Now that she knew she had her mother's permission to date Maura Jane wasn't so afraid to commit to her. Her family had always come first, then her job, and then dating. With Maura in her life her dynamic was thrown off and it scared her. Maura now came first and she needed to know from the one person who she had relied on for her entire life to tell her that it was going to be okay.<p>

Entering the bedroom Jane saw Maura lying flat on her back, her hands at her sides, staring up at the ceiling. Instantly, Jane knew that Maura was upset with her. Kicking off her shoes, Jane strode confidently into the room. As she approached the bed she crawled up onto her, on her hands and knees.

Maura laid completely immobile, refusing to acknowledge Jane's presence. Even as Jane slung her leg up and over Maura's waist, straddling her Maura didn't budge. "Come on Maura." Jane purred out, hands coming to rest on either side of Maura's shoulders. "Don't be mad at me."

Jane was goading her, but she had to know how serious Maura was about this. The more upset Maura got, the more confident Jane felt that she was ready to make the next step. When Maura tried to shrug out from under her Jane laid down on Maura, resting her weight on her.

Her legs stayed up and straddling her, ass raised slightly in the air. Her hands hugged Maura's neck and shoulders while her head rested on her collarbone. Their stomachs and breasts were pressed firmly together and Jane's weight made it impossible for Maura to move out from under her.

The silence stretched on and Jane knew it was going to have to be her to break the silence, the tension that Maura felt. Kissing her collarbone that was bare from the low cut blouse Maura had on, Jane teased her skin. "You weren't as quiet as you thought earlier." Her words caused Maura to go rigid. "My Ma heard you."

At that Maura convulsed, trying to shove Jane off of her. However, because Maura had her hands at her sides when Jane crawled on top of her they were currently pinned to her sides, Jane's knees holding them in place. "Get off of me." It was almost a growl, her voice the most serious and pissed off Jane had ever heard. It even beat their catfight after she shot Doyle.

"Oh now Maura be patient." Jane whispered in her ear. "I haven't told you the best part yet."

"Jane get off. This isn't a game."

"Never said it was."

Silence stretched on again for a few moments. It was the first time Jane had said that what she was doing to Maura wasn't a game. It was serious to her. Maura sighed and lowered her gaze to meet Jane's hovering over her face. "What did your mom say?" Jane smirked.

"She told me to take care of you."

Maura kept her face emotionless, not wanting to jump to conclusions. "What does that mean?"

Jane leaned up a bit wanting to make sure that Maura knew she was utterly committed to her next words. "It meant that if I do anything to jeopardize our relationship that she will come after us both. It took a while for her to be okay with it, but now that she accepted us as girlfriends she will have my head if I fuck it up."

"Language." Maura said automatically, the words not registering. When the fog lifted in her mind her eyes snapped to Jane's, staring wide eyed. "G-girlfriends?"

Jane smiled, glad she had caught that. Sitting up on her legs now Jane gently pulled Maura up to sit with her. She was now straddling Maura's lap, their gazes level with one another. Reaching up to cup her face Jane placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "Did you really think I was just using you for sex?"

Maura blushed and smacked her on the shoulder. "Don't look at me like that! You made it awfully convincing otherwise!" Jane chuckled softly and kissed her once more. "You really want to date me?" Maura asked quietly when their lips parted.

"Why wouldn't I? You're beautiful, intelligent, quirky, adorable, sexy as all hell…" Jane winked and Maura laughed. "You're my best friend Maura and I just had to be sure that things would work out 100% before I committed. I'm sorry I dragged your emotions along with my own."

Maura shook her head, her curls bouncing slightly with the movement. "It's okay. I really didn't do anything to stop you. Plus, I experienced the most intense orgasms of my life." Jane smirked and flushed just barely.

"Those don't have to stop now that we are officially dating. In fact, I'm pretty sure they are supposed to get even better now." Came Jane's cheeky response.

Maura grinned wickedly and laughed as Jane pushed her back onto her back. Their lips collided for a passionate make-out session. Tongues, lips, and teeth clashing, they moved in perfect unison. Both were drunk on each other's taste.

As the kiss progressed Maura reached around and placed a firm smack on Jane's ass. Jane gasped and pulled back, seeing a cocky grin on Maura's face. "That's for making me your play thing the past few months."

Kissing her neck and nibbling on it playfully Jane smirked once more. "Bitch Maura. You were my bitch."

"Oh. Well that just sounds so vulgar!" Maura's voice indicated that she was applauded at the thought.

Jane's voice dropped lower and her eyes took on a dark color. Purring in her ear now Jane sucked on the lobe. "Coming from the woman who let me fuck her on my couch, in my car, and on the side of a building. It is supposed to sound vulgar."

The words elicited a hard shiver to shake up Maura's spine. "Jane." It was breathless and needy. Maura had always been confident about her sexuality and prided herself on being a top with men, but with Jane she wanted nothing more than to be dominated by her and thrown into waves of passion.

"Yes babe?"

"Fuck me."

* * *

><p><strong>Ahh I know! I know I promised a sex scene, but I just love how this ends like this! I'm sorry! I hope you enjoyed it otherwise! <strong>


End file.
